For Sure
by restless-mess
Summary: She just needed to hear that he loved her. EC


**Story:** For Sure  
**Author:** restless-mess (Alex)  
**Summary:** She just needed to hear that he loved her.

**Disclaimer:** Just borrowing, not mine.

_

* * *

__"When you hold me like you do, it feels so right .. Start to forget how my heart gets torn  
If you love me, got to know for sure."_

This Years Love- David Gray

* * *

Friday night had finally arrived after one of the longest weeks at Miami Dade that either could remember.

Apparently the slight drop in Miami's temperature made everyone kill-crazy . . . it didn't help that Natalia and two other lab techs had called in sick for three days. In short, almost every department was backed up with evidence and overflowing with unsolved cases.

The product of this chaos left a tired Eric and Calleigh tangled up on the couch. It was barely 8 pm, the television white noise in the background, darkness descending, the last bits of light fuzzy in Calleigh's vision.

She shuffled against him, groaned, "I need to get up."

"Hmm, why?" his voice was scratchy with sleep, or lack of.

"I need to put dinner away. I left some windows open and there's no way I'm dealing with flies for the next few weeks." He chuckled dryly, trapping her beneath him.

"No, you're staying," A kiss to her forehead.

"Do you want to play exterminator then?" She giggled at him, quirking a brow.

He sighed rolling off her onto his back. She watched as he squirmed around to get comfortable, forearm covering his eyes.

She gathered the remnants of their meek dinner of strawberries, eggs and toast they'd whipped up, too tired to cook anything else.

Dishes rinsed in the sink, Calleigh scuffled back to the couch with a blanket from the closet and clicked the TV off.

He was still in the same position he was when she had left, chest rising and falling slowly. She ran her cold fingers over his forearm and he stirred, grabbing her hand with his and pulling her down into his warmth on the couch. She lay down, head cradled on his bicep, cocooned in his grasp.

They both settled, Calleigh a little more awake now that she had been up for a few minutes. She ran her fingers, now warm from resting on his chest, along his jaw, ghosting over his lips, which twitched upward at the contact. She watched the way his eyelids fluttered when her breath tickled his neck.

He could feel her watching him, and he knew something was on her mind. There were very few times he had caught her studying his face so intently, her fingers tracing her silent questions over his face, his body. His eyes were closed but he could tell she was thinking carefully about something.

He opened his eyes to find just that; Calleigh's gaze fixed on his eyes, her mouth pursed to one side, brow furrowed lightly.

"What?" He asked finally, after matching her look for a few long seconds.

He loved that she liked to watch him sleep; he'd never figured her to be so tender in that way. She'd surprised him a lot lately as he learned all her quirks. Before they'd gotten together, he'd imagined her a thousand different ways but never thought her to dote on her significant other like that. He'd make a mental note for later to ask her if she had been like that in all her relationships.

"What, what?" she smiled, cupping his cheek, thumb caressing.

"What's on your mind?" he clarified, voice curious.

She breathed out a long breath, her eyes seemingly fixed on his, though he knew they were lost in her mind, formulating.

Minutes passed, his eyes had closed again. He wanted to give her time to come out with whatever she needed to, so he waited.

"Do-" she stopped as his eyelids opened catching her eyes once more.

She wavered, her eyes refocusing on his. "Do you love me?" she asked, her voice small, but sure.

His eyebrows pushed together, his eyes now searching hers. Silent, she stared back, allowing him for some time now.

Of course he loved her. It was a little too early in their relationship for the 'I love you's' and neither had said it yet. He knew he loved her, long before they started dating and he was pretty sure she knew too. She had to know.

So why was she asking?

"Of course I do," he whispered to her ear, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. He lingered there for a moment, and then rested his head back, looking down at her. She had a slight smile on her lips, her hand came up to cup his cheek again.

He smiled back, narrowing his eyes at her, wondering what she was up to. "I love you Calleigh," he said firmly, testing for a change in the emotion on her face, but nothing.

She only smiled wider, leaning into him, "Good, because I love you too."

He leaned in the rest of the distance, catching her mouth in a lazy, tender kiss, tongue slipping its way into her mouth.

He pulled back first, smoothing her hair back from where it had fallen, his eyes questioning hers.

She felt his gaze, eyes dropping to his chest where her palm now covered the area over his heart.

"You've made me forget what it feels like to get hurt. . . and I just-" a steadying breath, her eyes moving to lock onto his "-I just needed to know; for sure."

His breath caught in his throat, moved at her words. This was a lot coming from Calleigh, considering how much hurt the men in her life had caused her. He knew that.

"I would've said it sooner, I just wanted you to be ready when I said it," he smiled, pressing another kiss to her lips and pulling her tighter against him.

She nodded her smile now reaching her eyes, glad for his patience, his understanding of her.

They lay cuddled together for a while longer, eyes eventually falling shut, rhythmic breathing pulling them toward sleep.

He felt her shuffle against his torso, moving to lie on her side, and he took the opportunity to ask her a question of his own.

"Have you always liked watching your boyfriends sleep?" he asked, scooting an extra inch back into the couch giving her more room.

She let out a breathy chuckle, her voice clouded, "No".

He smiled running his palm down her back before he heard her murmur from where she'd pressed her face into his chest, "Just you."

He smiled, kissed her hair, content to fall asleep with her cuddled against him, breathing in her shampoo.

* * *

R/R ?


End file.
